


Valentine's Day Special

by triggermoreliketiger



Category: Sanders Sides - Fandom, Thomas Sanders - fandom
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, Valentine's Day Special, Valentines au, first kiss au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggermoreliketiger/pseuds/triggermoreliketiger
Summary: First kisses: Hesitant and nervous. Lips hover inches from each other for a few seconds before they just barely brush. It’s just a soft press, but it ignites their entire bodies. Pinkies link afterwards, still wanting to be close, and each looks down, smiling softly.(tumblr prompt)as always you can also read it on my tumblr: @royallyanxious





	Valentine's Day Special

**Author's Note:**

> fusion between first kiss prompt and valentine’s day!
> 
> warning: very cheesy and trashy
> 
> TW: small anxiety attack

There it was. The most awkward day of the year. Virgil didn’t feel like getting up at all. He wanted to just bury in the bed and sleep through the day. Valentine’s Day. The bane of his existance speaking in Logan’s dialect.

Virgil hid his face into the pillow. This year was even worse than the year before. Because last year he could spend it with still-very-single-and-not-in-relationship Logan. They were sitting in Logan’s room , reading books and throwing occasional comments on how awful this so called Valentine’s Day is. This year Virgil was all alone. Only him and a not so friendly reminder that his crush would never notice him even though technically they were the same person. If he had anything in common with Roman it was hating Virgil himself. That’s all. And that was hardly romantic start of a relationship. Someone knocked the door softly dragging Virgil away from his depressive train of thoughts.

“Virgil, breakfast is ready.” declared Patton.

“Cooooming.” groaned Virgil, slowly slipping out of the bed. Cold air licked his bare legs and even though the feeling was unpleasant, today he didn’t feel like wearing anything remotely nice. He wanted the whole world to know he didn’t give a shit about Valentine’s Day.

Is eating breakfast only in boxers and hoodie was a little bit extra? Definitely. Was he going to do that anyway? Exactly. Besides Logan and Patton were staring into their eyes so intensively that they wouldn’t notice anyway. And Princey… he never bothered to look at Virgil.

“Screw anxiety…” Virgil mumbled to himself and giggled bitterly. Everybody screwed him anyway.

He left his room, slamming the door loudly, the romantic atmosphere was waiting to be destroyed anyway. The hallway was cold under his feet and around his bare legs. He started to regret his decision as he was going downstairs and even considered running upstairs to hide back in his bed but everybody must had heard him by now so that just wouldn’t make any sense. He buried his face deeper in the hoodie and hid his mouth behind the sleeve trying to avoid yawning. Not looking at the other sides he slipped into his usual seat, missing the shocked look on the faces of the others.

Rubbing his eyes he shoved the pancake into his mouth. It was covered with awfully pink syrup and shaped into heart. Disgusting.

“Virgil, are you okay kiddo?” asked Patton sitting on Virgil’s right side.

The anxious trait didn’t bother to raise his gaze afraid that he’d meet Roman’s gaze and that would be unbearable. Oh god, what kind of an idea was to come down looking like this. Without make-up, without any preparation,  _without freaking pants on._

“I’m..” was Virgil okay? No of course he wasn’t. It was Valentine’s Day which was for sure created to remind him, Virgil Sanders, that he had an awful crush on a certain Prince, sitting right in front of him “I’m normal, I guess…” he finished finally.

“Your outfit certainly doesn’t suggest that.” pointed very calm and strict voice. Logan.

“Well, get better specs teach because I’m fine.” snapped Virgil raising his head up.

That was a mistake. Of course that Roman was staring at him. The look on his face was unreadable but couldn’t mean anything good.

“What you’re staring at Princey? We all have the same body, you know.” mumbled Virgil, hiding his face back in the shadow of his hoodie.

“I… I mean, of course. I was just surprised.” coughed Roman awkwardly.

“You didn’t argue that you have to best body?” teased Virgil playing with the last piece of his pancake “Wow, who replaced my Princey?” he asked quietly not even realizing when the word “my” slipped out of his mouth.

Everything went quiet instantly and Virgil looked around surprised. Patton looked like someone slapped him with thousands of fluffy butterfly kisses, Logan looked… well.. his glasses slipped slightly from his nose and Roman looked simply devastated. The syrup from his pancake was dripping on his plate slowly.

“What?” shrugged Virgil still not realizing his slip.

“ _Your_ Princey? Is there something you and Roman don’t tell us Virgil?” Logan crossed his arms on the chest.

_Well, shit._

“I… I…” stuttered Virgil, blush blooming on his face, anxiety raising up in his stomach.

_Come on Virge, say something. Anything. Say that you didn’t mean that, say that you didn’t say that, say that…_

“I’m done! Thank you for breakfast Pat!” declared Virgil and quickly got up from the table. He didn’t even bother to put the plate into the sink. His defense mechanism turned on his usual asshole mode, while his anxiety literally pushed him to ran upstairs. The next thing Virgil knew was resting his back against his doors and trying to calm down his breathing. His vision was blurry, his hands were shaking and he couldn’t breathe.

Anxiety attack. What a wonderful beginning of the worst day of the year.

—

He didn’t bother to respond to Patton’s knocking and he barely even heard Patton’s announcement that he and Logan are leaving for the rest of the day.

Virgil was spending his Valentine’s Day just as he planned- thinking about how he embarrassed himself in front of his crush and sobbing over the fact that he would never even tell him how he feels. Not to mention the chance of mutual feelings.

He was hungry but he wasn’t risking going out of his room. Nope, not today. Not after what he did in the morning. He would rather starve here than face Roman today again. Virgil curled under his blanket and closed his eyes, under the sudden wave of sleepiness. He knew that dreams were dangerous. Mostly because he never knew if Roman wasn’t the one who sent them. Princey explained them once that even though he couldn’t force other traits to fall asleep, he could indeed put a dream into their heads. Although apparently it required a lot of energy.

Virgil yawned and lied his head on the pillow. A little nap wouldn’t hurt anyone, would it?

_His dream was awfully cheesy and to the bones remained one of these cliché fantasies. Virgil was sitting under the blossoming tree and chilling. The air smelt like flowers and raspberries. Virgil always liked raspberries. Suddenly a shadow fell on his face. He lazily opened his eyes. Roman was standing in front of him, grinning cheerfully. Oh God he looked dashing hot. The embarrassment from the morning was already forgotten or maybe it wasn’t there on the first place? Virgil watched Roman kneeling next to him._

_“Is my little storm cloud doing well today?”_

_“How do you think?” snorted Virgil watching Roman gently grabbing his hand. Wow, it was so warm._

_“I can try make your day better if you want to…” Roman whispered softly. His voice dancing in the air along with pink petals and blue butterflies. Awfully cliché. Virgil loved it._

_“Try me.”_

_“Are you sure? I won’t if it makes you uncomfortable.” Roman asked seriously and Virgil giggled._

_“I’m super-positive about that. Believe me.”_

_“O-okay…” sighed Roman quietly, small blush tinting his beautiful cheeks. He started leaning a little bit closer and all butterflies and petals started spinning around them in an incredible pace and oh gosh Roman was so close, was he going to-_

*knock knock knock*

Virgil groaned loudly. Why, why, why now? He covered his head with the pillow trying to grip the last moments of the dream. Another knock. This time louder. And another. And another. Each of them louder than the last one.

“I’m coming!” shouted Virgil “I’m coming…” he wrapped the blanket around himself and slowly walked over the door still grumpy a little bit grumpy.

Roman was leaning over the door frame looking like freaking Greek god. Of course.

“Seems like I shouldn’t open the door…” muttered Virgil wrapping himself tighter. The memory of the dream was still fresh and in addition the embarrassment of the morning woke up from the long nap. Great, now Virgil was blushing. Could it get any worse?

“Why?” whined Roman dramatically. “I have pizza.” he put the box under Virgil’s nose in case he hadn’t notice it earlier “And I have movies!” he added “And we’re the only here without a date so I thought… we could spend this evening together… Platonically!”

Virgil bit his lips. He knew that he shouldn’t agree but… spending an evening with Roman? How could he say no to that?

“Come on in.” he sighed and opened the door a little bit wider. Roman didn’t need to be told twice as he almost immediately slipped into Virgil’s room. Standing in the middle of Virgil’s dark room he looked ridiculously bright. Virgil always had a thing for his white clothes anyway.

“Sit wherever you want to…” mumbled Virgil and moved away to his closet. It was high time for him to wear some pants for damn’s sake.

Roman squealed when Virgil let the blanket fall down.

“You should have warned me!”

“We literally all have the same body Princey. Unless you think my is just uglier.” huffed Virgil, taking out his usual black jeans. Once could say that chilling in jeans was uncomfortable but… this whole evening was uncomfortable already and Virgil was willing to suffer.

“Of course I don’t. Actually I-” he stopped in the middle of the sentence and Virgil finally let his eyes rest at Roman. He was blushing. Well, that was new. Roman only blushed in Virgil’s dreams.

“Actually what?” Virgil arched his eyebrow.

“N-nothing.” stuttered Roman and grabbed Virgil’s cat-pillow hugging it tightly.

Virgil shrugged pretending that it didn’t sting his heart. He sat down next to Roman and opened his laptop.

“So what are we watching?” asked Virgil with his eyes glued to the screen.

“Pick whatever you like.” muffled Roman into the pillow.

Virgil clicked his tongue. He hated making decisions. Nothing gave him more anxiety than Decisions. Big and Small. Important and Unimportant. All of them were awful. But this time, he just knew.

“Snow White?” asked Roman as soon as the movie rolled in. “I thought you’re not much of a fan of Disney princesses?”

Virgil thanked everything on this earth that he turned off the light before playing the movie because his face was burning.

“I don’t mind and I know that you like them so…” Virgil bit his lips, leaving the rest of the sentence unspoken. He glimpsed at Roman. He was staring at Virgil. Oh God why.  _Just watch the movie you imbecile_. And oh goodness he was smiling. Did he even know when that was doing to Virgil’s heart?

“You didn’t have to Storm Cloud.”

Virgil blush deepened. That was the exact same nickname Roman in his dream used. Oh God that was getting more and more awkward. Virgil shifted on his seat, slightly bumping into Roman.

“Just watch the damn movie before I change my mind.” he grunted, enjoying the small shiver which rolled through his body after touching Roman. Virgil curled his legs up to his chest and grabbed the slice of pizza. He had to eat the embarrassment away.

—

A box of pizza and two Disney movies later, Virgil instead of relaxing was feeling more tensed. Roman was practically LYING at him. His head resting on Virgil’s shoulder causing that Virgil had troubles with breathing. He could smell the amazing scent of Roman’s shampoo and feel the softness of his hair on his cheek and the warmth of Roman’s body. He knew that he shouldn’t think about it like that but it felt almost, just a little bit like they were on a date. Little Mermaid finally ended and Virgil was about to play the next movie when his gaze fell on the clock. Only 10 minutes were left until the midnight.

“This damned day is finally coming to an end.” he muttered to himself. He did it. He survived another Valentine’s Day.

Roman shifted on his seat and crooked his head.

“You don’t like Valentines?” he asked curiously.

Virgil snorted.

“Do I look like a person who enjoys it?” he arched his eyebrow facing Roman. He looked a little bit tired. “I mean… Maybe I would if I actually got to spend it with… you know… and all these…” oh great now he was stuttering again, was he really about to say what he wanted to do with his crush to his crush himself “…cuddles and stuff…”

He looked away afraid of being laughed at. Of course Roman didn’t know that Virgil was talking about him but still…

Suddenly Roman gently grabbed Virgil’s chin, forcing the anxious trait to look back at him. His eyes were so beautiful, so warm and looked so… caring. Virgil almost moaned only by looking at Roman.

“Well…” started Roman “I guess I’m very lucky then because this year I got to spend the Valentine’s Day with my crush and he even watched a bunch of movies with me and we had some pizza and…” Roman smiled dreamingly “…he let me rest on his shoulder and you wouldn’t believe how wonderful it was.”

Virgil blinked, his head was completely empty.

“What.” it wasn’t even a question.

The smile on Roman’s face faded away, the sparks in his eyes started to disappear.

“I… I just wanted to thank you for letting me spend this day with you… This is…” a tear shined in Roman’s golden eye “Please forget about what I’ve said if that what makes you…” he breathed out “…uncomfortable.”

They were sitting in the silence, Virgil still trying to connect the dots. Roman sighed.

“I understand. I will take me leave now.” He said quietly, putting the pillow away and moving away from Virgil.

“Wait.” Whispered Virgil almost soundlessly. He was still anxious, he was still unsure and felt as if he was blind but he knew one thing- he couldn’t let Roman go away. “Sit.”

Virgil raised his head fixing his gaze at Roman. There were a lot of emotions on his face, in his eyes, emotions that Virgil had never thought he would see at his face. The anxiousness, slight fear, uneasiness, even pain; it was all there. Very hesitantly Virgil raised his hand and delicately touched Roman’s cheek.

The Creative side closed his eyes and hummed. Upon hearing this Virgil leaned a little bit closer. In all his dreams, in all his fantasies, Roman was the one who was kissing him but in this situation… Could Virgil possibly…

The kiss was soft, delicate like the wings of butterfly, so gentle that it barely was there. Their lips brushed against each other only slightly and it lasted less than a second but it was the sweetest half of a second Virgil had ever lived. As soon as he moved away Roman opened his eyes abruptly. His hand traveled up to his lips and if he wanted to check if it’s still there.

“Did you just-“ asked Roman breathily.

“Yes.”

“Can I-“

“Damn yes.”

Roman leaned closer, his lips hovering inches away from Virgil, before he finally closed the gap. This time kiss lasted a little bit longer but was just as sweet and tender as the first one. Virgil had no idea what to do with his lips, it felt weird, it felt awkward so he let Roman lead the way. They weren’t glued to each other, their lips were still tasting the distance, learning the boundaries but it was enough to ignite a fire inside Virgil. A pleasant shiver ran through his body causing Roman to move away. Both of them bit their lips.

“Was it okay?” asked Roman finally. “You shivered.” he pointed

“Way better than okay. I shivered after all.” Smiled Virgil shyly.

“Good.” grinned Roman. He looked like the child who just got the lollipop. Absolutely dashing, wonderful, amazing, glowing with the light Virgil had never seen before.

“I… Maybe this Valentines wasn’t so bad…” said Virgil carefully playing with the zip of his hoodie “I got to kidd my crush so…”

Roman’s smile grew wider.

“Wanna cuddle for the rest of Valentine’s Day?” joked Roman a little bit awkwardly.

“Sure, we’ve got like…” Virgil glimpsed at the clock “…3 minutes.” He said and crawled into Roman’s opened arms. Something delicate touched his hair and he realized it was another ghost-kiss.

Virgil smiled to himself and snuggled into his Prince’s chest.

His heart was racing but this one time- it wasn’t because of the anxiety.


End file.
